


In this dream

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First Time, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: What if the gjin had touched Sam?? What if Sam was plunged into his own deepest darkest fantasies? Will he find a way out and back to Dean? or will he be stuck in his head forever? And the real question?: Will he even WANT to leave??Slight spoilers for 2x20: 'What is and what should never be.'and for 1x09: 'Home'





	1. What the hell?!!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** i shouldn't re-watch episodes of Supernatural, scary thigns happen! 0.0

  
Author's notes: This was just something that popped into my head while i was re-watching 'What is and what never should be' and... well here is the result of my train of thought ;p  


* * *

*****

 

He found Dean, and almost had a heart- attack when his brother didn’t respond to his name being called. He shook him gently and called out quietly, but his brother’s pale face remained blank. He didn’t twitch or even look like he was breathing. Then he heard a whimper, and looking up he saw Dean’s glazed eyes clear slowly.

 

“Auntie M.” Dean murmured groggily, his eyes blinking slowly. Breathing a mixture of a sigh and a chuckle Sam saw Dean become more and more aware, and he thanked the Powers that Be that his brother woke up.

 

“There’s no place like home.” Dean whispered, and in spite of himself Sam smiled slightly.

 

“Thank god, I thought I lost you for a sec.” he said as he took one last look at his brother’s face before starting to work on pulling out the needle lodged in his neck.

 

“You almost did.” Dean breathed, scrunching up his face in pain as Sam pulled out the needle. Dropping the needle to the side, Sam looked around to make sure the gjin wasn’t anywhere near, and pulled out his knife.

 

“Let’s get you out of here.” Sam said, as he started cutting the rope that held his brother’s wrists together, trying to be as gentle as he could. He was almost there when he noticed his brother’s eyes widen slightly.

 

“Sam!” Dean yelled, and Sam turned and saw the gjin advancing towards them, he lunged and swung the knife at it, trying to land a hit. But then his wrist was gripped and squeezed, and the knife fell out of his grasp. He was flung on the old wooden steps and hit his head and the room spun for a bit. Vaguely he heard his brother trying to rid himself of the rope that bound him, and the gjene’s hand glowed a bright blue, as it held him down and tried to touch him. His grip was loosening, and the hand drew closer and closer. He heard his brother grab the knife and if he held on for a few more seconds it would be dead and they could walk out of there. But of course that’s when his grip would slacken completely, and with a loud whoosh, and Dean calling his name, he was plunged into darkness.

 

XxX

 

Groaning Sam opened his eyes slightly and noticed that he wasn’t in the warehouse where he had found Dean. He was in a slightly large room, the walls were painted a light brown, and to the side there was a beautiful dresser complete with a large, round mirror. He looked at the clock that was on the nightstand beside him and saw that it was almost ten in the morning. He didn’t bother to take in his other surroundings, not even slightly confused by the few that he did take in. He merely figured that he was in one of the rooms in Bobby’s house that he had yet to explore. That was until he felt the bed shift and a pair of lips kiss his neck. Startled Sam turned around and came face to face with his brother, who after looking down; he noticed wasn’t wearing a shirt.

 

So admittedly it wasn’t the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him, but then his brother smiled and leaned in, lightly kissing him on the lips, with one last quick swipe of his tongue across Sam’s lips.

 

“Morning.” Dean said with a smile that quickly left his face when he noticed his brother’s eyes that were widened in shock.

 

“Hey baby, you ok?” and despite the oddness of his situation Sam snorted.

 

“Baby?” he asked incredulously after his small giggle fit, which ultimately made Dean snort in turn and smirk as he got out of bed.

 

“I thought we were passed this man, I’m gonna call you baby whether you like it or not.” And with that, he stood up, and Sam’s jaw dropped as he noticed his brother was naked. NAKED!!! What the hell was his brother doing naked in his bed, but then looking down he saw he was in a similar state of nude. His mind was swimming, piecing together the string of events that was happening, pictures and words flickering through his already confused and now slightly muddled mind.

 

“Take a picture why don’t you, it’ll last longer.” Looking up, he saw his brother smirking down at him, and Sam felt his face heat up.

 

“Whatever.” He muttered, and Dean merely laughed and walked into the bathroom that was on Sam’s right; leaving his stunned brother to stare with wide eyes, at his ass. God, he’s gotta stop doing that, and what the hell was going on?! Had he hit his head or- and Sam literally face palmed, incredulous at his stupidity. THE GJIN!!! God he could be very slow sometimes. 

 

So this must be his fantasy, Sam mused as he took in his surroundings. It was a nicely furnished room, and with a quick look through the dresser, he figured out quickly which were his clothes. He slipped into a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt he was pretty sure was Dean’s considering the fact that it was a little snug on him. He heard the shower start as he peeked out the door that led to a small hallway and saw that he was in an apartment, walking down the hall he stepped straight out into a small but nice kitchen. He could see a small dining table past the counter; and peeking around the corner he saw two leather couches and a big TV. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, noticing that there was barely anything in there that amounted to food. A carton of milk he was sure was bad, orange juice, peanut butter, and an apple. Sighing, Sam grabbed the last water bottle and closed the door, eyes widening yet again at the pictures that littered the door. 

 

Held up by magnets were tons of pictures of him and Dean, some he recognized, and some were entirely new. He noticed one of both of them at some sort of party, laughing and kissing at the same time. He felt his face flush again, and Sam wrenched his eyes away from the fridge and gulped down half of the water bottle. If this was his fantasy, and if you included the quite obvious evidence from this morning, Sam concluded that he and Dean were together…… and apparently had sex last night. Trying to will his lower brain to not stir in interest, Sam started to work things out in his mind. If this did have something to do with the gjin, and not some weird very long and very vivid dream, that meant he was out to the real world. He had to figure a way out of here, to wake up and get back to the real Dean, back to his real life….. Where he and Dean are just brothers, and living a hard and crappy life of hunting…… then he felt arms envelope him and lips press against his ear.

 

“What are you glaring at?” Startled out of his contemplations, Sam twisted his head slightly and saw Dean smiling up at him. 

 

“Nothing, just thinking.” He answered, turning around and burrowing his face in his brother’s neck, breathing in the dove soap that he used, and the underlying smell that was purely Dean. Chuckling slightly Dean rested his chin on Sam’s head, sensing his brother’s need to just be held. After a few minutes of just standing there Sam turns his head and Dean leans in and kisses him. This time Sam goes along with it, kissing his brother back. When Dean slipped his tongue into Sam’s mouth, Sam groaned, and kissed back harder. It was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced, his head was spinning slightly, and Sam felt weightless, free and every nerve in his body was tingling with happiness and excitement. He felt his cock hardening, and that’s when Dean pulled away, smiling when Sam whimpered in protest. They both caught their breath and then Dean looked at something over Sam’s shoulder and groaned.

 

“What?” Sam asked, confused

 

“It’s almost twelve, we’re gonna be late.” He said, disentangling himself from his brother.

 

“Where?” Sam asked, still confused.

 

“For lunch with Mom and Dad,” Dean said slowly, smirking and looking Sam up and down.

 

“You aren’t going like that are you?”

 

“And what’s wrong with the way I’m dressed?!” Sam demanded, immediately defending his clothes honor.

 

“Ha, ok man, it’s your funeral, I’ll miss you.” And with that Dean walked out of the kitchen and back into the bedroom. Sighing, Sam looked down at himself and considered his brother’s words. It wouldn’t hurt if he played along for a bit…… right? Decision made, Sam followed his brother.

 

XxX

 

Sam pulled at the collar of the blue dress shirt he was wearing, not entirely used to wearing one since it had been weeks the last time he had. Not to Sam’s surprise, they still had the Impala, and he still wasn’t sure how he was going to react to seeing his parents. Never mind the fact that his dad has been dead for months, the only time he had seen his mom in ‘person’ was when Dean and him had gone back home to Kansas because of his vision. And he wasn’t sure if seeing your mom’s ghost counted as seeing her in person. 

 

“Ugh, ok so let’s do a run through.” Sam looked up and Dean sighed at the look on his face.

 

“Don’t tell me you forgot!” Dean exclaimed, and shook his head when his brother grinned apologetically.

 

“I’m supposed to be the one that forgets man, not you! Oh well, let’s see….” He drifted off into thought for a few seconds, and pulled into the parking lot of a pretty fancy looking restaurant. Dean turned towards Sam, and Sam noted the thoughtful look on his face.

“

I just broke up with Cady, and you and Melissa are a little rocky, but still steady, ok? God man, I still can’t believe we found friends willing to pretend for us, oh! And don’t forget to call Mel later and tell her that Mom’s going to want to see her for dinner next Friday. -- Don’t give me that look, you already know she’s gonna ask.” Sam just sat there, stunned for a few seconds, his brain processing everything his brother just said with one breath. This must be how he sounds like to Dean sometimes, he has to remember to apologize when he wakes up. 

 

“Um, yeah ok I’ll remember.” Sam said quickly when he noticed his brother’s face take on an annoyed expression. He hadn’t realized that his brother was extremely tense, he was practically radiating anxious waves of ‘Dear god I don’t wanna go in, and there isn’t enough beer to make me.’ He laughed slightly and gave Dean a reassuring shoulder squeeze, before getting out of the car. He walked over to the entrance, Dean following behind him. When he stepped in Sam noticed that it was as fancy as it looked on the outside, chandeliers hung from the ceiling and there was tons of elegantly dressed people seated and chatting away.

 

“May I he- Oh hello, Sam, Dean, your parents are at the usual table.” Sam didn’t even get to look at the waiter that spoke to them since Dean already had a hand on his bicep, and was guiding him to a table towards the middle of the room. When they were about to reach the table Dean dropped his hand and Sam felt the room spin. There, right next to his Dad sat his Mom; her blonde hair twisted into a neat bun, several strands styled around her face, she was wearing a nice pink shirt, and white pants. And she looked almost exactly like she did when he saw her in their old house, if not just a bit older.

 

“Sam, Dean, honey how are you?” Sam was rooted to the spot, and was quickly brought back by his brother’s hand nudging him slightly.

 

“Uh, hi, Mom, Dad.” He said. Seeing his Dad wasn’t nearly as much of a shock as it was to see his Mom, and when Dean sat in a chair across from their Dad, he took the seat next to him, facing his Mother.

 

“I’m fine Ma, Dad. Sam here’s been a little off though, I think he’s sick.” And when his Mom started to fuss over him, it was the first time she had ever done it, and he felt something inside of him click, and he fell into the easy banter he and Dean had never had with family. He glared lightly at his brother, who merely smirked trying to fall into it like Sam was, but Sam could see how tense Dean was, he wasn’t quite comfortable being here, and Sam had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that his parents didn’t know they were together. Sam got a funny feeling in his stomach when he thought that, a warm happy feeling when he could think of them as together. 

 

“Sam honey?” jerking out of his thoughts, Sam stared at his Mom, who was looking at him with concerned eyes.

 

“Are you alright? You haven’t said one thing since you got here, is everything alright?” Sam felt slightly guilty. Here was his chance to finally experience something that was denied to him since he was a baby, and he was wasting it by getting caught up in his thoughts.

 

“I’m fine Mom, it’s just-” he looked at his brother, who was still tense “Mel and I are kinda going through a rough patch, and I guess I’m just worried.” And it had the effect he wanted. His Mom started to chatter about how everything would be fine, it was just a rut that every relationship went through, and Dean smiled slightly, tension slowly leaving him. His Dad wasn’t in his seat, and after asking Dean, he learned that his dad had, had a business call and had left a few minutes before. And speaking of the devil, his Dad waltzed back in and sat in his seat, looking sheepish, while his Mom scolded him about turning off his cell phone when they were going to be eating. Sam and Dean laughed at their squirming Father, and the waiter came over asking them about drinks and food. His mom and him ordered salads and turkey sandwiches, while his Dad and Brother teased them about being rabbits, and ordered cheeseburgers. At least the eating habit is still intact, Sam thought, as he and his mother teased his brother and Dad about eating too much grease and having heart attacks in their old age. 

 

“You’re just jealous.” Dean muttered, not having a better come- back than that at the moment. And Sam just laughed, leaning unconsciously towards his brother, who had been unconsciously leaning towards him as well. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mom look at them with a thoughtful, yet all knowing look in her eyes, and Sam straightened up. Dean, having seen it too, straightened up as well and sat stiffly in his seat. The conversation was forced and stiff after that, Dean having clammed up in his shell that he seemed to have even if their lives were normal. He’s just as bad as he is in real life, Sam thought, and the second he thought that, a cold feeling washed away all the happiness that was in him. This wasn’t real, he had to learn a way to wake up and get back to the real Dean. Sam sighed and picked at his salad, not hungry anymore. After an awkward lunch, Dean and him said good- bye and Sam had to practically run to catch up with his brother.

 

When they were both in the car, Sam saw Dean let out the breath he was holding. He cracked his neck and took a deep breath. 

 

“Hey, Dean?,” Sam whispered tentatively, and when Dean turned his head towards him, Sam kissed him lightly. And after a few seconds he felt Dean respond and kiss back, the tension leaking out and finally disappearing from his brother. Breaking the kiss Sam leaned back in his seat and clicked his seat belt on.

 

“Let’s go do something today Dean! Like- like the movies or…. Let’s go get pizza!” Sam exclaimed, bouncing in his seat slightly, making Dean laugh.

 

“Dude we just finished eating right now.”

 

“Well yeah but I didn’t even finish my salad, and you’re a bottomless pit, so don’t tell me your not still hungry!”

 

“Ok, ok, how about we go get some take-out and rent some movies huh?” 

 

“Yeah!” Sam answered enthusiastically, his smile stretching still over his face, widening to a point where it should probably hurt.

 

“Alright, just don’t bounce through the ceiling of my baby, or I’ll-” 

 

"Kill me I know, but first! We need to get that take-out!” Dean just laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot.


	2. Wake up....

  
Author's notes: i think this chapter sux TT-TT i was suuuuper tired when i put it all togethr and i just wanted to post it.... its all weird and when i read it i think 'forced' TT-TT *sigh* oh well.i am not a doctor so i have no medical knowledge, well very little, so i take no credit for anythning i say medical wise in here! i didn't research it this time, i was too tired, sorry.

NOTE!!!!: the part of the story that i surrounded in stars is a flash-back!!! so dont get confused!  


* * *

*****

 

They ended up getting take out from a Chinese restaurant because Dean wouldn’t get anything else, and Sam had begrudgingly agreed, even if he couldn’t wait to get back and dig in. Now they were standing in a Blockbuster, arguing over what to get. Sam wanted to get Star wars, because the classics are everything, but Dean wanted to get all the Indiana Jones movies. After ten minutes of arguing their points across, they came up with a compromise. 

 

“Ok, how about this!” Dean said exasperated, he just wanted to get back home already, but Sam was being difficult about it all. He waited until Sam reluctantly stopped talking and waited for Dean to continue.

 

“We get the Indiana Jones movies today,” Sam opened his mouth to argue again but Dean cut him off. 

 

“And then we’ll come back and get any movies you want, we can even get those chick flick movies you love so much.” 

 

Sam closed his mouth, and a thoughtful look spread over his face, contemplating the compromise in his head for a few seconds. And when he smiled, Dean knew he won, and he smirked because it was Sam: 1 and Dean: 2. 

 

“Fine, but we’re getting ‘Titanic’ and ‘You’ve got mail’!!” Sam declared; laughing at Dean’s horrified expression and practically skipped over to the check-out line. 

 

XxX

 

When they got back to the apartment Sam dashed up the stairs and waited impatiently while Dean opened the door. He settled himself on the leather sofa and spread the Styrofoam containers all over the coffee table. He found the one with the chow mein, egg rolls, and beef, and dug in. When Dean rounded the corner and sat down next to him, Sam’s cheeks were puffed out like a squirrels and Dean laughed for five minutes straight. Sam chewed and swallowed, and sat there waiting for his brother to catch his breath.

 

“Are you done?” Sam asked, trying not to smile at the happy expression on his brother’s face. His cheeks were flushed from laughing, and his green eyes were bright, Sam’s eyes softened at the sight.

 

“No, wait hold on a second.” Dean chuckled at his brothers scandalized expression, and stood up to put the DVD in. When the main menu popped up, Dean sat back down next to Sam and Sam wanted to laugh because his brother immediately snuggled up to him. But he merely smiled and snuggled back, happy to have this moment. 

 

XxX 

 

Half way through the first movie Sam looked over at Dean and couldn’t help but laugh. His brother was asleep and spread out all over the sofa. Sam wasn’t completely sure how he didn’t notice that, considering his brother was practically sitting in his lap not a few minutes ago, but he just reached for the remote and turned the TV off. Carefully he picked Dean up and carried him back to the room. 

 

After pulling off his brother’s shirt and pants, Sam laid him under the covers, and just sat there, watching Dean for a few minutes. Sam always did like to watch Dean sleep, he just looked so innocent and child-like, but for that exact reason it always made Sam sad too. Dean had to grow up way too fast with the way they were raised, and it always made Sam feel anger towards his father, for having raised them the way he had. But instead of ranting on and on in his head, Sam got up and walked into the bathroom. He hadn’t taken a shower and he wondered why Dean didn’t tease him for smelling a little off, or complaining even, since his brother was laying on him for half the movie.

 

Stripping quickly, Sam turned the water on and stepped in, letting the warm water soothe him. Now that happy time was over, Sam had to find a way to wake himself up. He had no doubt that his brother had already killed the Gjin, so he didn’t have to worry about dying in the real world. At least, he hoped not. He wasn’t too sure what was going on, if this was all going to go away after he woke up in the morning, or if he was stuck in a coma. Sam was opting for the former, if he was in a coma, this would be much harder. If he was in a coma there was a high chance he would never wake up. Ways of waking up from the dream was something he didn’t necessarily cover in his research when he had been looking for Dean. Now he wished that he had.

 

He rinsed off all the soap and just stood under the warm spray of the water. This all felt so real, it was kind of scary how easy it was to forget that this wasn’t real life. He wished it was, wished that he and Dean could have this. Parents, school, friends….. Each other.

 

With a sigh, Sam turned the water off and stepped out, drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his waist. He walked back out into the bedroom and found some clothes that he was pretty sure were his. If he was stuck here, he and Dean had to organize everything, and he was pretty sure this was Dean’s shirt. Again. 

 

He shoved his clothes on and slipped in beside his brother, taking a few seconds to look at Dean before closing his eyes and going to ‘sleep’.

 

XxX

 

He wouldn’t wake up. 

 

He wouldn’t wake up and all Dean could do was sit there by his brother and panic. He was stuck in his own fantasy world and it was all his fault. If he had been quicker, had broken the rope and gotten to Sammy faster…. He let his thoughts trail off to an end as he stared at his sleeping brother. God he couldn’t just sit here and do NOTHING! It was driving him insane, he was supposed to protect Sam, not let him get into this kind of danger. 

 

What if he never woke up? What if he never got to talk to Sammy, see him smile or ever hear him laugh that contagious wonderful laugh that he loved so much? Never able to tell him how he felt, god this was all so fucked up. Dean hung his head, cradling it in both of his hands. He couldn’t give out their actual names or anything, obviously, so Sam was, for the time being, James Marlett. Dean leaned forward and rested against the bed, face next to Sammy’s. 

 

He came to the conclusion that he hated waiting more than knowing. Waiting in that cursed waiting room had been torture:

 

**Dean was waiting for the doctor to come back and tell him what the fuck his useless diagnosis was. It wouldn’t help because Sammy was here because of a Gjin, not some natural cause, and he was in a coma. That much he knew, because Dean had waited a few days (three to be exact) before cracking and dragging Sam to the nearest hospital. After that everything was a hazy memory. They took Sammy away and he was forced to sign papers and wait in the damn waiting room, where some four year old was crying his head off and Dean was seconds away from pulling his gun out.

 

“James Marlett?” Dean jumped up and practically ran over the small brown haired doctor in his rush.

 

“Yes? Is he awake? Did you find something out?? WHAT?!” Dean flinched at how desperate and pathetic he sounded, but this was Sammy, and he just needed to forget about the Gjin for a minute, harness false hope that Sam just had a concussion or something.

 

“Hello, I am Doctor Lopez. Are you family to Mr. Marlett?” She asked in clipped tones. Okay so maybe she wasn’t too happy about almost getting crushed.

 

“Well no, but-”

 

“Then I’m sorry, I can only disclose information concerning Mr. Marlett’s condition to his family, unless you are his partner?” okay, weird turn but if it got him in to Sammy who cared?

 

“Yes, I am, now please tell me what you know” she seemed to defrost at his plea, and Dean almost breathed a sigh of relief when she beckoned him into her office. When he walked in, she sat at her desk and motioned for him to close the door. He did and sat down.

 

“I’m afraid to say that your partner, James, is indeed comatose. We cannot yet tell the chances of him waking up, but I am afraid to say the chances or slim to none.” Dean deflated, he shouldn’t have even considered letting false hope take him whole, but he couldn’t help it, and he tried to rein in his emotions.

 

“Can I go see him now?” he asked, voice clear of any emotion. 

 

Her eyes widened “Yes, of course, but I’m afraid you cannot stay for long, we need to run more tests before he is allowed a long term visitor.” Dean vaguely remembered nodding, didn’t even remember following the doctor out of her office and walking into Sam’s room. He did remember staring at his baby brother, who looked so small in the hospital bed, surrounded by wires, needles, and tubes. His brother was a freak’n Sasquatch, and to see him look so small and vulnerable hit Dean in a way it shouldn’t have to. He shouldn’t be seeing his brother lying in here like this.

 

“Sammy?” Dean whispered, walking up towards his brother slowly, and coming to a stop at the foot of the bed. He took a deep breath and sat down on the chair next to the bed. He just sat and stared, and stared and stared. Until his eyes drooped. Neither the nurses nor the doctor came in to bother him, but he didn’t complain, and he sure as hell wasn’t pointing that out.***

 

XxX

 

Dean jerked awake when he heard a sound. Instantly alert, he slowly sat up and scanned the room. Nothing looked out of order. But then he heard it. It was a whimper, so soft that he almost missed it. He looked down and saw Sam turn his head slightly, whimpering again. His eyes widened, weren’t comatose people supposed to not move? A nurse bustled in at that moment and she checked Sam’s vitals.

 

“Mr. Johnson would you like me to bring out a cot for you? I’m pretty sure we have one lying around in a closet somewhere.” 

 

“Yeah thanks, can I ask a question?” he asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Of course.” She said, moving towards him.

 

“Comatose patients, they don’t generally move or make sounds or anything right?” 

 

“No, they don’t really move at all. It’s a good sign if we get movement though, it can be signs of the patient coming to. Has James moved?” she asked, eye lighting up

 

“Yeah, he moved his head and whimpered, is this a good sign?” Maybe Sam could wake up after all.

 

“I’m not sure, I’ll go get the doctor.” And with that she ran out of the room and dashed down the hall. Dean just sighed and looked down at his sleeping brother.

 

“Wake up Sammy, for me, please?” he whispered, taking hold of Sam’s left hand and stroking the back of his brother’s large hand with his thumb. Sam’s fingers twitched, and Dean smiled.


End file.
